Cazadores de sombras: La luz de mi estrella
by EliButtercup
Summary: Eloise es una chica atormentada por su pasado y ahora también por su presente. Siempre se enamora de los chicos equivocados pero ahora se enamorara del peor chico del mundo, literalmente. A veces las personas que menos creemos descubren a alguien que les abre el corazón sacandoles lo bueno de ellos. Tal vez Eloise es una de esas personas. ¿Conseguirá el amor superar al odio?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Era una nueva mañana en Sidney, los turistas comenzaban su ruta despertando a la ciudad, pero en realidad quien despertó a Eloise fue la pequeña Rosalynn.

Rosalynn dormía en su habitación desde que nació hacia ya más de un año y desde siempre había tenido la costumbre de despertarla con las primeras luces del día. Cogió a la pequeña de su cuna, siempre se agarraba como un mono a su cuello, llevándosela a la cocina para desayunar.

Nadie más en el instituto se había despertado aun así que aprovecho para hacerse su desayuno favorito: tortitas con dulce de leche. Rose comía encantada sus cereales de chocolate mientras yo contemplaba las maravillosas vistas de la bahía Watsons, nunca me acostumbraría a ver esas vistas.

Recordó la primera vez que la llevaron a aquel sitio con 7 años, pensó que parecía una iglesia abandonada. Pero al mirar más lejos se quedo hipnotizada con el enorme espejo que se extendía ante ella, creyó que con ver aquello su vida se había completado. De aquello hacia ya 12 años pero aun se quedaba sin palabras ante aquel imponente lugar.

Alguien la saco de su estado de trance haciendo el mayor ruido posible al urgar en los armarios, así era Frederic. Frederic que tenia 3 años más que ella era muy poco sutil, lo cual le había pasado factura en algunas peleas contra demonios y vampiros. Rose le tiro su cuenco a la cara lo que hizo que soltara un insulto, no quería reírme de el pero fue imposible.

Fred seguramente saliera de fiesta ayer así que decidí dejarle solo en la cocina antes de que fuera el el que nos tirara algo a la cara a Rose y a mi.

Iré a despertar a Geremy, Ger nunca le tiraría nada a la cara. Geremy era su parabatai y su mejor amigo desde que tenia uso de razón. Cuando mis padres murieron me trasladaron al instituto donde estaba el, aunque yo sabia que lo hicieron porque estuviera con la única persona viva del mundo a la que conocía. Ger y ella decidieron hacerse parabatai cuando por mi mala costumbre averiguamos que mandarían Geremy a estudiar a la academia de la Ciudad de Cristal. La genial idea fue de ella aunque a Geremy le pareció bien con tal de no alejarse de ella.

Geremy gruño cuando le hice cosquillas en el pie con el plumero pero no se desperto. Fue a por sus dos compinches con las que seguro podria despertarlo. Krystal y Coralynne se levantaron corriendo cuando les propuse levantar a su hermano adoptivo.

Krystal y Coralynne eran unas gemelas muy activas de 8 años que adoraban a Eloise desde el principio. Ellas y Rose eran las únicas hijas autenticas de los Blackwell mientras que Fred, Ger y ella eran adoptados. Fred era el sobrina de Caroline Blackwell, Ger era el hijo de los mejores amigos de los Blackwell y ella solo estaba allí porque Ger había sido lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Las gemelas saltaron sobre Geremy que grito algún improperio en latín y después se puso a hacerles cosquillas a las pequeñas que no paraban de reírse. Yo solo miraba desde la puerta pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ya me había lanzado sobre la cama para hacerme cosquillas. Los Blackwell aparecieron de repente en la habitación:

\- Venga chicos, es hora de entrenar. Y vosotras pequeñas, creo que tenéis clase.

\- A la orden señora.- Le respondió Ger con un gesto militar y Caroline se marcho con un suspiro mientras el señor Blackwell, Giles, cogió a Rose en brazos.

Rose reía sin parar lo que nos hacia reír a todos en la habitación. En media hora estaba lista con mi traje de entrenamiento y un cuchillo serafín en la mano.

Los cuchillos y espadas se le daban a Eloise genial pero de su parabatai no se podía decir lo mismo. Geremy le estaba enseñando la técnica con los chakrams que era lo que mejor se le daba mientras que Eli, como la llamaba el, le enseñaba como manejar cuchillos y espadas.

Geremy había mejorado mucho en el ultimo mes con las espadas, no se podía decir lo mismo de ella con los chakrams.

El entrenamiento duro toda la mañana y lo unico que queria era un poco de comida tras tanto ejercicio. Como siempre Ger pensaba todo antes que yo y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estabamos en ese restaurante donde van todos los seres magicos del area de Sidney. Mi plato favorito ,los crepês de pollo y bacon (Uno de los platos más normales de "La luz dorada"), se esfumo de mi plato en cuanto la camarera apareció ,una mujer azul con unos ojos verdes que no tenían nada de blanco.

Al fijarme en Ger con su pelo pelirrojo y largo tan desastroso que sabia que aquella mañana no se había peinado, sus ojos grises solo estaban atentos del plato. Y entonces me acorde de que la otra personita con ojos grises de la casa cumplía 2 años mañana.

A Ger le basto ver mi cara para saber que algo pasaba y parar de comer:

\- ¿Que pasa Eli? Esa cara no indica nada bueno.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Rosalynn y no le he comprado nada. Ademas quería hacerle una tarta esta tarde.- Ger suspiro aliviado y sonrió mientras volvía a coger la ultima alita de pollo que le quedaba en la bandeja.

-Ahora mismo iremos a HobbyCo y le cogeremos alguna cosa, tu sabes más lo que le gusta. Después yo me la llevare a la playa toda la tarde para entretenerla y que tengas tiempo para hacer tu pastel.- No pude evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias, eres un cielo y mi salvador. No se como podre agradacertelo.- El señalo su mejilla y yo le di un suave beso donde antes había puesto su dedo mientras notaba como sonreía.

-Soy Nefilim, mi deber es salvar al mundo y tu eres parte de el.

La primera vez que mis padres adoptivos me llevaron a la tienda con siete años y lo impresionada que me quede con todas aquellas cosas, desde peluches hasta carritos de bebe. Recordé como Fred ,que aun teniendo diez años ,era serio intento hacerla reír con una vaca rosa que acabo comprándole solo porque era la primera vez que la veía sonreír desde que llego al instituto. Corrimos por aquellas galerías repletas de gente olvidándose por una vez de todo.

La galerías de la tienda HobbyCo seguían llenas de gente con niños o sin ellos. Ger desapareció entre los estantes de peluches y como siempre apareció haciendo el tonto con la cabeza metida entre todos aquellos peluches.

-¿Has encontrado algo para Rosy?

-¿Que te parece este unicornio?- Le enseño un peluche con forma de unicornio azul que le pareció ideal para la pequeña adoradora de los animales míticos.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Le costara entender que con tantos seres mágicos en el mundo los unicornios no existan.

-Cuando llegue ese momento sera una ardua lucha. Preparare mis cuchillos para ese momento.

A Rose le pareció genial ir a la playa y las gemelas se apuntaron a ir con ellos. Fred no molestaría, tal vez ni estaba en casa. Tenia la casa para ella sola así que dejo los ingredientes en la cocina y fue a cambiarse.

La habitación tenia el balcón abierto y el aire entraba soplando mi rizado pelo negro. Que raro, yo no había dejado el balcón abierto. Sobre la cama había una foto, una de ella con un chico rubio y de ojos negros. Tras la foto ponía una sola frase: "_Nunca podremos huir de nuestro destino o tal vez si..." _

Recordaba la letra, era el. Le había extrañado que no viniera antes con todo aquello que estaba pasando en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, todo lo destruido por su mano. Una mano que alguna vez quiso que estuviera sobre la suya.

Para cuando todos volvieron la tarta, de chocolate y dulce de leche, ya estaba escondida en la nevera. No se había olvidado de la foto pero no se lo diría a nadie, estaba claro que no era una amenaza sino mas bien una promesa.

Pedimos pizzas para cenar y se sentaron todos en el salón común. Las tres pequeñas me contaron todas sus aventuras con Ger en la playa haciéndonos reír a todos con su elocuencia. El día acababa en sidney con una bonita puesta de sol que contemple desde mi balcón con vistas a la bahía. Ojala mañana fuera un buen día para Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

"_Era una noche oscura pero me conocía aquel bosque como la palma de mi mano. Corría descalza tratando de hacer el menor ruido para que nadie me oyera pero entonces algo me agarro en la oscuridad haciendo que me girara._

_Sus ojos ya de por si oscuros parecían dos pozos sin final, nuestros labios se acercaron tanto que podía notar su respiración en mi boca y cerré los ojos esperando aquel dulce beso que nunca llego. Alguien tiro de mi muy fuerte arrastrándome por el bosque hasta un claro, no pude ver su cara solo pude sentir el cuchillo atravesando mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo y ahí tirado estaba el, sus ojos ya sin vida. Ya no habría mas besos al anochecer."_

Me desperté gritando. Tarde un par de minutos en darme cuenta de que no estaba en el bosque ni había ninguna herida en mi cuerpo y mucho menos estaba el aquí. Las primeras luces del día entraban por la ventana, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana. Me levante intentando hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a Rose, solo necesitaba despejarme un poco.

Algo cayo de mi cama, era un rosa blanca. Otra promesa mas por cumplir mi querido Romeo.

Me senté en el balcón por un momento mientras olía aquella bonita rosa llena de promesas por cumplir. La playa a estas horas estaba desierta, estamos solos mi pensamiento y yo. No paraba de pensar en lo fácil que era romper promesas antes que luchar por cumplirlas.

Creo que estuve una hora contemplando el mar hasta que la pequeña de la casa reclamo mis atenciones. Hoy era su día, no dejaría que nada se lo amargara.

No tardaron en levantarse todos de sus camas y Rose parecía la mas feliz del mundo. Tras darle sus preciosos regalos, que adoro, comimos tarta para desayunar y como era su día hicimos caso a su petición de ir todos a la playa.

Todos jugaban dentro del agua mientras yo les observaba desde mi tumbona, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Sabia quien era antes de mirarle, Jaxon se había dignado a aparecer tras tres meses desaparecido.

-Te odio.- Le dije sin apenas mirarle.

-No te creo pero te gustara saber donde he estado.

-¿Donde has estado? ¿En el paraíso de los brujos? ¿Liándote con algún hada y dejando abandonada a tu mejor amiga?- El levanto las manos en un gesto de rendición.

-Vale vale. Me ha quedado claro que me odias pero dejame explicarme.

-Tienes un minuto.

-Me pidieron ayuda en el laberinto espiral, están como locos. Me he enterado de unas cuantas cositas sobre tu novio.

-No es mi novio.

-Lo que sea. Convierte cazadores de sombras en secuaces zombies que le siguen a cualquier lado. Ha declarado la guerra a los nefilim y a cualquiera que les ayuda.

-Ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo pero no pienso responderle. Ya no se que pensar. Todo esto es una mierda.

Entonces se levanto y me dio un abrazo que en ese preciso instante me pareció lo mas reconfortante que alguien podía hacer por mi. Mi mundo había comenzado a caerse en pedazos unos meses antes cuando tristemente la persona a la que amaba resulto ser alguien completamente distinto para todos los demás. Intente confiar en el y pensar que solo era su lado demoníaco pero lo de la guerra contra los de su propia sangre, ya no sabia que pensar.

Jax se sentó a mi lado sin hablar, solo cogiéndome la mano. Cuando necesitara hablar se lo contaría todo pero ahora mismo solo necesitaba un apoyo donde sostenerme.

Comimos todos en la playa junto con Jax al que mi madre interrogo sobre como iba todo en el laberinto espiral y tras acabar la comida me fui a dar un paseo al lado del mar como siempre hago cuando necesito pensar.

Estaba cerca del faro cuando note que había alguien detrás mio. No necesite girarme porque sus manos se apoyaron en mis caderas y su boca se acerco a mi oído. Era el, era Sebastián.

-¿Que te atormenta, princesa?- Me susurra al oído.

-¿Vienes a convertirme en una de las tuyas? ¿Pretendes que asesine a los míos?- Me gire para estar cara a cara con el. Necesitaba verle.

-Solo necesitaba verte y proponerte algo.

Cogió mi mano y deje que me guiara como había hecho desde que le conocí. Porque en el fondo confiaba en el y siempre lo haría. Quería creer que no era el el que hacia todas esas cosas horribles.

Necesitaba estar con el mas que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Me condujo por aquel sendero entre el pequeño bosque que tanto recordaba haber explorado con el, sabia exactamente donde me llevaba. Ninguno hablaba pero el silencio decía mas que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de nuestras bocas.

Vi la pequeña cabaña a lo lejos, llena de nuestros recuerdos. Entonces el recuerdo de una noche de verano de hace apenas cuatro años me llega a la mente:

"_Había quedado con el en nuestra pequeña cala, ya era casi la hora. Medianoche llegaba y ahí apareció el, tan blanco como siempre. A pesar de la oscuridad supe que estaba sonriendo, yo también sonreí._

_El se sentó a mi lado, me cogió la mano. Algunos podrían decir que los silencios eran incómodos pero con el nada era incomodo, hasta el silencio parecía contar algo. Supe que me estaba mirando antes siquiera de girarme pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí esa electricidad que no sentía con nadie mas que con el._

_Una gota cayo en mi mejilla, el la __recogió__ con su dedo. Entonces la lluvia __comenzó__ mas fuerte y sin saber porque me levante para sentirla mejor. __Cerré__ los ojos y deje que las gotas de lluvia rozaran mi cara, mis manos. De repente no eran solo las gotas las que me rozaban, __Sebastián__había__ apoyado las manos en mis caderas mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro. _

_Me gire, sus ojos escrutaban los míos y entonces acerque mis labios a los suyos. Eramos solo uno mientras las gotas caían intentando separarnos. Mis manos en su pelo y las suyas en mis caderas, ninguno quería soltarse. _

_El beso se iba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte, sus manos habían comenzado a meterse debajo de mi camiseta acariciándome el vientre. Mis manos acariciaban su cuello y bajaban por su espalda._

_-Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cabaña.- Me susurro al oído._

_-Quiero hacerlo aquí, solo si tu quieres._

_-Yo quiero lo que tu quieras.- Y ahí lo calle con un beso, un largo beso._

_Sus manos treparon dentro de mi camiseta para sacarla, las miás repitieron el gesto. Su boca se pego a mi cuello y tuve que agarrarme de las trabillas de su pantalón para no caerme al suelo. Cuando sus manos alcanzaron el enganche de mi pantalón empece a temblar, tal vez de miedo o tal vez de nervios. El lo noto y su mirada reflejo la pregunta: ¿Estas Segura de esto?, yo solo pude asentir. _

_Ahora estaba desnuda pero necesitaba que el estuviera igual que yo __así__ que con mis manos temblorosas le desabroche el pantalón y se lo quite, pude notar su sonrisa mientras lo hacia. Sus brazos me agarraron mientras me recostaba en la __húmeda__ hierba, ya ni __sentía__ la lluvia. Me __volvió__ a preguntar con la mirada y esta vez decidí responder con un beso. Al final del beso le __mordí__, un gemido salio de su garganta._

_Note como entraba despacio, __sentí__ un __tirón.__ Era doloroso pero no demasiado. __Cerré__ los ojos __tratando__ de relajarme, cuando los __abrí__ el me miraba preocupado. Me agarre a su espalda y le sople en el cuello. El __tembló__ y yo lo __sentí__ muy dentro. Al __oír__ mi gemido __siguió__, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Ambos __gemíamos__ cada vez mas. __Sentí__ que iba a gritar en cualquier momento, el también __debió__ sentirlo porque me beso fuerte. Entonces explote con el dentro de mi. _

_El seguía dentro de mi, me besaba toda la cara mientras trataba de acomodar su respiración. _

_-¿Que tal estas princesa?- Me pregunto mirándome fijamente._

_-Mejor que nunca.- Sonreí y ambos nos empezamos a reír."_

No pude evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo y entonces me di cuenta de que me había quedado parada en medio del bosque. Sebastián me miraba:

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿En que piensas?

-En nada, recuerdos nada mas.- El sonrió como si supiera exactamente que había estado recordando.

Dentro de la cabaña todo estaba como lo dejamos hace cosa de un año: el colchón viejo en el suelo con su manta tirada encima y aquellos dos cojines, eso era todo lo que tenia aquel pequeño escondite que yo había adorado durante años.

El se sentó en el colchón y me indico que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice, me senté en frente suya mirándole. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

-Como ya te he dicho antes tengo que proponerte algo.

-Aquí estoy, dispuesta a escuchar tu propuesta.

-Se que nunca he sido la mejor persona para ti, se que me dejo llevar demasiado por el odio que llevo dentro…- Ahí ya me había cabreado.

-¿DEMASIADO? Estas a punto de extinguir a los nefilim. Casi matas a tus hermanos. Como quieres que confié en ti.- Fue a cogerme la mano pero yo la aparte.

-Dejame acabar. Luego opinas lo que quieras. Este año sin ti ha sido una tortura, he acabado dejando que mi lado demoníaco mande sobre lo demás. Contigo lo tenia todo controlado. Así que vengo aquí a pedirte que huyamos juntos, lo dejare todo por ti.

-¿Como puedo confiar en ti?

-¿No es bastante que este aquí para pedirte esto?

-Ya me he enterado de que eres bastante mentiroso. Quiero hacer un cambio en tu proposición.

-Te escucho.

-Quiero darte un tiempo para que pruebes que de verdad me quieres a mi y no a Clary o a la Reina Seelie. Quiero que intentes probarme que solo estas conmigo y que conmigo eres alguien distinto, para eso necesitamos tiempo.

-¿Cuanto?

-Lo iremos viendo. Tal vez un mes o quizás un año. Has dicho que harías todo por mi, ahora demuéstramelo.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare.

Yo desee que esta vez fuera verdad, no aguantaría que me defraudara otra vez. Su mano acariciaba la mía. Ya no podía aguantar mas sin el.

Pareció leerme el pensamiento y sus labios se juntaron a los míos. Quería creerle pero había algo dentro de mi que me decía que disfrutara el que podía ser mi ultimo día con el. Le quite la camisa con mas decisión que aquella primera vez. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en desnudarnos, teníamos tanta necesidad el uno del otro que basto con subir mi vestido y bajar su pantalón.

Rompió mis braguitas pero en aquel instante lo agradecí porque nada mas romperlas lo tenia dentro. Hicimos el amor como animales hambrientos el uno del otro. El me llenaba y yo le complementaba. Note como me llenaba entera.

Tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de esto. Siempre repetía los mismos errores una y otra vez.


End file.
